mobianpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Fritz E. Kriegs/Personality and Relationships
Personality Fritz is a tactful marine officer. When it comes to giving orders, it is done with extreme prejudice. As being a marine officer, messing around during a planned operation will cause Fritz to lose his concentration and a planned operation will run awry. With being a leader, he cares for his subordinates. Whenever reinforcement's are being requested from Fritz's troops, Fritz himself will aid them instead of another platoon of troops. Relationships and Affiliations Marines Fritz was forcibly drafted into the marines to atone for his past crimes as a pirate. He grew to love the marines and lives to fight only for the marines. With his exceptional growth in the marines, he reached the rank of Captain and established the Punishment Branch. Marine Punishment Branch Upon reaching the rank of Captain, Fritz pushed on the establishment of the Punishment Branch. The Punishment Branch is Fritz's personal force of elite marines trained to soley deal with pirates who cause trouble in the open seas. Since it is Fritz's personal force, his area of operation is anywhere he desires, unless he was given a direct order from an Admiral or the Fleet Admiral. The Punishment Branch consists of two battallions and a fleet of nine freelance corvettes. There were originally ten corvettes in the fleet, but one of them was sunk in the Introduction Arc. Blixx Nova When Fritz entered training, he met Blixx. They both grew fond of each other as brothers. But with the establishment of the Punishment Branch, the brotherly bond they shared faded to a point where Blixx was just Fritz's right hand lieutenant, being no more than just that. In the Second Free Arc, Fritz learns that Blixx had defected from the Marines willfully. This enraged Fritz to the highest level. Luckily for him the current assignment of capturing Viu he was on was cut short due to higer up's orders of returning back to freelance sailing. Later, Fritz eventually encounters the Thunderscars again with the intention on confronting Blixx, which he did. Fritz killed Blixx by destroying his spinal cord and wind pipe and kicking him off the Thunderscar's ship and into the ocean. Neroe S. Yamanaka Before Fritz's marine days, Neroe was part of Fritz's former pirate crew and one of his closest friends. With most of Fritz's past crew going into hiding or being killed, Neroe was out on a scouting run at the time Fritz was confronted by the marines. With being a freshly promoted Lieutenant, Neroe was accepted into Fritz's punishment branch and immediately assigned to Fritz's main task group. In the Second Free Arc, Neroe had resinged from his position officially by submitting a letter of resignation. Fritz respects his wishes. Though, Fritz didn't take it lightly overall. Nitro V. Kaian Fritz sees Nitro as a menace and a straight up idiot. To Fritz, Nitro is a roughshod pirate who has potential, Fritz will see Nitro as a main target whenever he encounters him. At one point, they joined forces to take on a bigger threat that was present at the time, but after that, Fritz sworn that he will take Nitro down.